Bye bye my Traveling Soldier
by sexyinnocents
Summary: A relationship developes between Kagome a working waitress & an unlikely army guy Kouga... 1 shot


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Traveling Soldier but I do own the smarts behind this fan fiction just not the parts in Italics…**_

_Two days past eighteen  
>He was waiting for the bus in his army green<br>_

As I watched him walk in to the café where I worked I wondered what drove him to join the army in the first place. I sat back and waited on him to take a seat. He took one in my section so I walked over to him.

"Hi stranger my name's Kagome & I'll be your waitress tonight may I start you off with something to drink?"

_Sat down in a booth in a cafe there  
>Gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair<br>_

"Hey I'm Kouga I'm just stopping in for a minute I'll grab a cup of coffee if that's ok with you…?" He said and he seemed a little awkward & shy he was kinda cute!

_He's a little shy so she gives him a smile  
>And he said would you mind sittin' down for a while<br>And talking to me,  
>I'm feeling a little low<em>

"I can sit for a minute but I'm on shift so I can't really chat right now stay for an hour or so?"

_She said I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go_

As we walked around the little city after my shift I realized that I was starting to fall for this traveling soldier… This could be a bad sign…

_So they went down and they sat on the pier  
>He said I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care<em>

"Actually no I don't I haven't had a boyfriend in six months but I'll be honest I think you're an incredible person & I would love to get to know you if that's ok with you?"

_I got no one to send a letter to  
>Would you mind if I sent one back here to you<em>

"Oh my god would you Kouga? Here's my street address… 2222 Warring St. Feudal Japan 95959__

_Chorus: I cried  
>Never gonna hold the hand of another guy<br>Too young for him they told her_

After that conversation that night I realized I was looking forward to Kouga's first letter more & more each day was it possible I was falling in love with him… I bearly knew the guy yet here I was day dreaming about him & wanting him to write me & I think falling in love

_Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier  
>Our love will never end<em>

After waiting a week I knew I was in love with him I couldn't wait much longer for his first letter I was looking forward to it then it came!

_Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
>Never more to be alone when the letter said<br>A soldier's coming home_

_So the letters came from an army camp_

As I saw my first letter from boot camp I got excited and I couldn't help but respond and tell him everything about my life I loved being able to talk to him & at leased know he was safe. I wanted to tell him I loved him already but instead I waited…

_In California then Vietnam  
>And he told her of his heart<br>It might be love and all of the things he was so scared of_

After he told me he thought he might be falling in love with me I told him that I felt the same way & I had since the day we had met I loved him for a while but I was scared to admit it. Now it felt better than ever to say I LOVE YOU!

_He said when it's getting kinda rough over here_  
><em>I think of that day sittin' down at the pier<em>

How I missed that day too. His smile the light in his eyes when he laughed the day everything began yes I thought back fondly on that moment

_And I close my eyes and see your pretty smile  
>Don't worry but I won't be able to write for awhile<em>

When he said he couldn't write for awhile I knew I would miss him terribly & my world would feel dark & I would officially be alone… I didn't wanna be alone I loved him I wanted to hear from my love as often as possible… It was always bad when he couldn't write to me….

_One Friday night at a football game  
>The Lord's Prayer said and the Anthem sang<br>A man said folks would you bow your heads  
>For a list of local Vietnam dead<em>

As I sat at the football game thinking about the last letter Kouga had written over a week ago I started to worry then realized he promised to come home to me to be with me. He loved me how could he die oh yeah he couldn't then I relaxed until I heard Kouga Wolf has gone MIA and is assumed dead for all intents and purposes his name will be listed on the memorial as a MIA that we will always know love & remember. To all those who had someone on this list I'm so sorry for your losses but know God is looking over you right now & telling you it will all be fine ladies to all of you have lost someone dear to you there will be a support camp right over here gentlemen it will be in the opposite direction…

_Crying all alone under the stands  
>Was a piccolo player in the marching band<br>And one name read but nobody really cared  
>But a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair<em>

I realized my love was dead & gone & I didn't care after that point I left out a scream of defiance & just broke down crying right there in the stand my Kouga & I were expecting a child & now he was gone & it was my responsibility to raise this child? Oh no I couldn't do that I was a part time waitress at best I was so screwed I loved him & now everything's gone.

Note to all the girls with guys in Iraq I understand how you feel good night ladies & or gentlemen who ever. & good luck….

Michelle


End file.
